


Where the Lovelight Gleams

by idra



Series: The Method of Human Communication [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas wedding, F/F, F/M, Little bit of angst, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: It's Christmas time in the tower and Steve and Tony are getting married and everyone is there to celebrate both occasions.





	Where the Lovelight Gleams

**Author's Note:**

> It's only taken me a year to finish this series. I guess it could be worse. Basically has nothing to do with the prompt, but I had an idea for the final story of this series, and... so that's what I went with. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Tony smiles as he steps into the living room. The entire tower has been decorated for Christmas, in part due to Steve’s insistence that they celebrate the holidays as a family. The huge tree that takes up most of the living room is decorated in blue, white, and silver decorations. Steve had wanted a themed tree decoration and the only one they could all agree on was the blue, white, and silver. 

Tony turns and heads into the kitchen, sampling one of the appetizers Steve and Bruce had worked on earlier in the day. The little cucumber cream cheese sandwiches are delicious, and Tony has been sneaking them all day. “What are you doing?” Steve asks as he walks in and moves the tray away from Tony. “Tony, those are for the Christmas party tonight!” 

“I know, but they’re so good.” Tony turns and kisses Steve. “Mmm. Taste almost as good as you.”

“You are not going to distract me.” Steve scowls. “Stop eating the hors d'oeuvres. I’ll make you some of the cucumber sandwiches later. I’ll make twice as many just for you.”

“Oooh.” Tony kisses him again, sliding his arms around Steve. He grabs one last cucumber sandwich and pulls back. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Steve says. “Put it back,” he adds.

Tony pops it in his mouth and smirks. “I’m going to go get the presents to put under the tree,” he says after chewing and swallowing.

Steve laughs and, when Tony turns back to smirk at his victory, sees Steve watching him with the fondest smile he’s ever seen on the other man’s face. He beams and heads up to their floor to grab the presents they’ve both been hoarding in their separate closets. He sorts through his pile for the team, setting aside two particular packages before he takes all of them back to the common floor, piling presents under the tree. 

“See, that’s just not fair. You have more money than God.” Clint whines a little as he walks into the living room, holding two grocery bags filled with presents. 

“That’s where you’re stupid,” Sam says, followed by a whapping sound. Tony turns his head and smiles as Sam continues, “It’s the thought that counts. You’ve met my family, Clint. You know damn well that there’s too many of us to go all out the way Tony can. Besides, just because he has money doesn’t mean he doesn’t think we want or need the things he got us.” 

Tony raises an eyebrow, but can’t stop smiling. “Here, Katniss.” Tony tosses him a package. “That one is for you.” 

Sam snatches it out of Clint’s hand and tosses it back to Tony. “No. No one opens presents until we’re all here. Which means we wait until Christmas morning.” Sam holds up his hand when Clint starts to whine. “We all agreed. We have one present to open tonight-- and only I know which ones we’re all opening because, somehow, you all trust me to pick. Tomorrow morning, after the incredibly ridiculous and delicious breakfast that Steve and Bruce are going to be making for us, we’ll all gather in here together and open presents. End of story. No arguments, no whining. Just put your presents under the tree.”

“Someone’s bossy,” Tony says as he continues stacking presents under the tree. He knows that Steve had gotten all kinds of crafty, painting and sculpting and making things. That’s what he himself had done for nearly everyone-- though admittedly he’d gone a little crazy with buying for Steve, Rhodey, Bruce, Pepper, and Happy, but he’d also made each of them things.

Clint smirks. “He’s like this all the time.” 

“Too much information,” Sam says, clapping his hand over Clint’s mouth. He leans in and Tony hears something like “don’t talk about our sex life”, “talk about theirs” and “do not want,” and he cracks up. Sam then jerks his hand back. “Don’t lick my hand like that!” 

Clint flips him off. “Don’t muzzle me. I was just saying you’re a bossy bitch.” 

Sam raises an eyebrow and Clint melts. “Okay, fine. I was going to tell Tony how much I enjoy when you’re bossy in bed.”

“You would think Steve is, but...” Tony cracks up when Sam throws his arms up and stomps out of the room. He looks at Clint who’s giggling. “He is so easy.” 

“I could respond to that in so many ways,” Clint says. He sits next to Tony and starts putting away his presents. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“I can forgive Bucky because it wasn’t him. It was the Winter Soldier who killed my parents.” 

“But it’s the same person!” 

“Is this because you think we should blame you for Phil and we don’t? Clint, I’ve talked to Natasha. You and your brother weren’t that close.” 

“He killed my... niece. She was... She was so beautiful. She was...” 

“She wasn’t your niece, was she? Your brother was just keeping her safe. Was she yours?” 

Clint looks away. “No. She was my sister. Our sister. Mom had her before she died.” He huffs out a breath. “Half sister technically. And I know it wasn’t Bucky Barnes who did it, but... it is the same person.” 

“I do understand what you’re saying. The Winter Soldier killed my parents, but Bucky was forced to be the Winter Soldier. Just like you were forced to kill the people that died when you were being mind-fucked by Loki. Tell me you understand the difference.”

“I do, but I look at him and all I can see is the Winter Soldier.”

Tony licks his lips. “No one expects you to just forgive and forget. I think we pretty much just want everyone to get along well enough that no one is trying to kill anyone else.”

Snorting, Clint focuses back on the presents. “Yeah, well. As long as he doesn’t go psycho on any of us again, I won’t try to kill him.” 

“I think that’s all that Steve wants. Just don’t try to kill his Bucky.” 

“Does that ever piss you off? Their friendship, I mean.” 

“No. Why would it?” Tony frowns, eyebrows drawn together as he looks over at Clint.

“I mean, just how... close those two are.” 

“No. Steve loves me. I love Steve. Yeah, Steve loves Bucky, but in a brotherly way, not in the way I love Steve or Steve loves me.”

“But what if...” 

“No. Don’t try to cast doubt on mine and Steve’s relationship just because something is bugging you about yours.” Tony frowns. “What’s going on Clint? I know I’m not your usual confidante in such matters, but I can listen as well as anyone.”

“Nothing.” Clint fusses with the presents again, then gets to his feet. “Everything is fine.” 

“Okay, if you insist. But just... Clint, before it goes on too long, talk to someone.”

“How can it not bother you?”

“Steve and Bucky’s friendship?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Because Bucky’s meant more to Steve for longer than I’ve existed? Because their friendship is the stuff of legend? Because Bucky is so in love with Agent May that it’s actually kind of... weird.” Tony narrows his eyes. “You’re worried about Sam and Steve’s friendship?” 

“No. Not Sam and Steve.” Clint sinks back to the floor, burying his face in his hands. “Rhodey. Rhodey, okay?” 

Tony bites his lip. “Do you remember Thanksgiving?” 

“What about it?” 

“Rhodey mentioned having a new relationship.” 

“And....” 

“He and Bruce have been seeing each other, somewhat secretly, for months now. They’re actually pretty serious about each other. It’s been going on since Bruce got back from Italy. I guess he and Betty finally talked and Bruce realized that he had gotten over her. When he got back, Rhodey was waiting to visit with me, but since Steve and I were still in Italy... Well. I guess one thing led to another, and Bruce knows that Rhodey can access the Hulkbuster armour if needed. He doesn’t have to worry about Hulk going crazy. Not to mention, Hulk tends to protect those that Bruce cares for.” Tony shrugs. “I know Rhodey and Sam have been pretty close since they’ve met. They have a lot in common. Both Air Force, both retired from the Air Force now, both pilots, both fairly new to the Avengers, both with new relationships they never really expected to have... They’re friends, yeah. But Clint, you do not have to worry about Rhodey. He would never move on someone else’s relationship. Not to mention... I see the way Sam looks at you. He adores you.”

“I just don’t... I don’t get it.”

“Okay, so you and Nat are... as close as anyone else on the team. Should Sam worry that you and Nat are going to have some sort of wild passionate love affair? Are you going to seduce Nat or her you?”

“No. Nat’s my friend. We’ve been friends for... Oh.” 

“Exactly. Just because you and Sam both prefer men, doesn’t mean that Sam’s gonna run off with another man on you. Besides, Hawkeye and Falcon? It’s like you two were meant to be or some shit.” 

Clint laughs a little and nods. “Thank you.” 

“For?” 

“Not making me feel like a total moron for being so... jealous of something I don’t need to be jealous over.” 

Tony shrugs. “Trust me. When Steve and I were first getting together... I had a lot of the same feelings. Mostly because he was so determined to find Bucky and I had the thoughts you have gone through with your new relationship.”

Clint sighs. “So... Bucky...” 

“He’s a good man. I was... and kind of still am, surprised at how good he is sometimes.” Tony’s lips quirk up. “Howard hated him. I think ‘cause Bucky was probably more of a ladies’ man than even him.” 

“Howard hated me, because I didn’t take his shit. Stevie... He doesn’t much see when people are bullying him. Howard was a bully to him, so I put him in his place.” Bucky walks over, setting some bags down. “From Melinda and me.” 

“Thanks, Buckaroo.” Tony gets to his feet and hugs Bucky. “Steve’s in the kitchen, making food.” 

“Is that all he does? Feed you lot?” 

“When he’s not being Captain America? Yeah, pretty much.” Clint gets to his feet as well. “James.” 

“Clint.” Bucky offers a crooked smile. “Didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” Bucky looks at Tony and smirks. “Stevie ever tell you about the time I punched your old man?” 

“What? No.” Tony glares towards the kitchen. “I mean, Aunt Peggy said one of the Commandoes had punched Howard, but never said which one or why. So, tell me!”

Bucky laughs. “I just remember Howard was flirting with Steve and Peggy in turn, winding Stevie up. Kept dropping more and more innuendos until Steve was as red as Peggy’s lipstick. Howard didn’t realize how close Stevie was to punching him out, but then Howard made some rude remark about how Steve didn’t deserve a woman like Peggy. I’m pretty sure Peggy was about to punch him, but I moved in, knocked him out. I’d only meant to knock him down, but he was out.” 

“Yeah, you didn’t have to put him out.” Steve walks into the living room. “The food for our Christmas Eve dinner is ready. Clint, you and Sam are setting the table. He’s waiting on you.” Steve looks at Bucky. “Tony already likes you. You don’t have to suck up by telling him about the time you defended my honour and punched his dad.” 

“No, he does. He has to suck up.” Tony grins. “Especially if it’s to tell me about how he punched Howard.”

Steve rolls his eyes and pulls Tony close, giving him a quick kiss on the nose. “If I’da known you were this turned on by someone punching Howard, I woulda found a way to go back in time and kick his ass.” 

“Stevie, your Brooklyn is showing,” Bucky says, smiling at the two of them. “I’m gonna go help set the table so we can eat sooner.”

Steve watches them go, focusing back on Tony who grins up at him. “What?” 

“You’d really beat up Howard? For me?” 

“Tony, of course I would. I’ve been told how horrible he was to you. That might not be the Howard I knew, but I’d love to be able to put him in his place. You are brilliant and wonderful, and I would love to kick his ass for ever making you doubt that. I’d also love to kick his ass for not letting you have a regular childhood.” Steve wraps his arms around Tony and pulls him onto his lap. “I love you and I want you to know that you are loved. Not just romantically, but... I love you in every way, Tony.” 

“If you really do... We’ve got our license. Would you be opposed to having our wedding on Christmas? I know someone who could officiate our wedding. Our friends and family will all be here, so...” Tony shrugs. “Never mind. It’s a stupid idea.” 

“No. It’s actually kind of perfect. I was thinking we’d do it on New Year’s at midnight. But I love the idea of a Christmas wedding.” Steve tilts his head to the side and smirks. “Question. Can we get married in the ugly Christmas sweaters Natasha’s gonna make us wear?” 

Tony laughs and kisses Steve hungrily. “I love that idea. Even though our wedding pictures are going to look horrendous.” 

“Nah, they’ll be perfect,” Steve says. He gets to his feet, easing Tony to his. “Come on, let’s go eat and tell our friends we’re getting married on Christmas.” He takes Tony’s hand and swings them back and forth. “So, ugly sweaters and jeans?” 

“Perfect.” Tony pulls him close, kissing him softly. “Come on, soon-to-be-hubby of mine. Let’s tell our friends the good news.” 

Steve pulls him into the dining room, smiling at the sight of all their friends gathered in the dining room. They’re already passing the food while Rhodey and Bucky fill drinks around the table. “Uhm. So... Well...” Steve stammers a little. 

Tony beams at him for a long moment before he focuses on their friends. “Steve and I are getting married.” 

“Uhm. We know.” Natasha raises an eyebrow. “You got engaged at Thanksgiving with all of us present.” 

“No. We’re getting married tomorrow. Coulson, you can officiate, right? And Maria, you got the papers?” 

“I did,” Pepper says, smiling. “And Happy can officiate, if Coulson isn’t able.” 

Coulson makes a face. “I will be happy to officiate your wedding. No offense, Happy, but I do kind of feel like it’s my right to marry these two.” 

Happy nods. “I don’t disagree. Boss, I’ll be the one giving you away though.” Happy grins at Tony, who rolls his eyes.

“No one is giving me away, Hap. I’m not the bride in this situation.” 

“Well, Stevie sure ain’t the bride,” Bucky says, chuckling. “But if you let Happy give you away, I’ll give Stevie away. That way no one thinks either of you is the bride.”

“I’m okay with that, if you are, Tony. That way Sam can be my best man, but Bucky’ll still be a part of the wedding.” Steve smiles at the two men in question.

“Well... I guess then Rhodey can be my best man. No arguments about that part of it...” Tony licks his lips, looking at Steve. “You really wanna be given away?” 

“If I’m being given to you? You better believe it.” Steve beams at Tony, knowing that his fiancé is already going to give in. “Thank you, Tony.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just announce to the world that I’m a sucker for Steve Rogers.” 

“Pretty sure they already know that,” Bucky replies. Sam laughs and nods, reaching over for a high five, which Bucky gives cautiously. 

Clint rolls his eyes, a small smile on his lips. “Excellent point. Now, can we eat? I’m hungry!” 

“When are you not?” Natasha asks, rolling her eyes. She grins when Darcy pokes her in the side. “What? Clint would eat twenty four hours a day if we let him. It’s a miracle he’s not as big as the stay puft marshmallow man.” 

“Hey!” Clint scowls at Natasha, then blushes when everyone just looks at him. “So I like food. What’s wrong with that?” 

“Nothing. Nothing is wrong with that,” Steve says as he pulls out Tony’s chair and then plops in his own. Tony settles in next to him. Steve glances around the table, smiling brightly. “You’re all expected to be here tomorrow for our wedding and you’re all expected to wear ugly Christmas sweaters.”

“We ain’t wearing no ugly Christmas sweaters while you two look all dashing,” Bucky says, giving Steve a side eye. 

“We’re wearing ugly sweaters too,” Steve says. “It’ll be like our theme. Wedding’s have themes, right, Miss Potts?” 

Pepper glares at him for that, but nods. “Most weddings do have some kind of theme, yes. And I swear, Rogers, keep it up.” 

“He can’t help himself, Pep,” Tony says. “It’s like nothing can beat the manners out of him.” 

“Pffft.” Everyone turns to look at Bucky who just smiles at them. “He’s a troll is what he is. He knows it bothers you and he knows you won’t actually hurt him, so he trolls you.” He gestures to Natasha and Melinda. “Notice he don’t do it to Nat and Mel?” 

Steve blushes when Pepper turns to stare at him. “Sorry, Pepper.”

“Oh my God. Captain America is the biggest troll ever!” Clint yells, laughing.

Sam snorts, head dropping to the table as he tries to control his laughter. “You... troll....”

Natasha chuckles. “If you want, Pepper, you can threaten him with me and Melinda whenever he pulls that shit.” 

“Hey now, that’s not fair,” Steve says, pouting at the women at the table. “I won’t do it anymore.”

Pepper smirks at Steve, then smiles at Natasha. “I will do that.”

Steve slumps down in his seat. “I am feeling very hurt by all of this attacking me.” 

“Then don’t be a troll, Stevie,” Bucky says, laughing. “You know you can’t beat these fierce da--" Bucky flinches when May elbows him and gives him a look. “--women. They are bad asses, and they have each other’s backs.” 

Steve smiles a little. “Peggy would love these _women_.” He emphasizes the last word and smirks at Bucky who flips him off. “We’re lucky to have them in our lives.” 

Bucky looks over at May and his smile brightens the room. “Yeah, we are.” 

Tony pays Steve’s arm. “Okay. Enough sap. There is way too much good food sitting in front of us to sit around talking smack to each other.”

Steve laughs a little. “Okay everyone. Dig in!” Steve leans over, kissing Tony’s cheek as the food starts getting passed around and everyone starts talking over each other. 

~~~~~

Christmas morning dawns bright and early for the Avengers. Clint finds his way downstairs, stopping as he sees Steve and Tony wrapped up together in front of the Christmas tree. He turns to leave, stopping when he sees Bucky behind him. Bucky gives him a soft smile. “They’re incredible together, aren’t they?” 

Clint swallows hard and licks his lips. “Perfect couple.” 

Bucky tilts his head as he looks at Clint. “I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t make up for what happened, but I am sorry. Barney was the target. He... It doesn’t matter.” 

“No. It might.” Clint looks at him, grinding his teeth together. “What was Barney into that he garnered the attention of Hydra?” 

“He was selling secrets. Your secrets. Shield secrets. Then he would turn around and sell Hydra secrets to the highest bigger. They didn’t like that. Considering he didn’t care who he sold them to.”

“Fuck. I knew he was shady as fuck, but... Why shoot her?” 

“He saw the target on him. Pulled her in front of him so the shot went through her.” Bucky licks his lips. “I...”

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Clint turns on his heel and walks away.

Bucky glances up and sees Steve and Tony watching him, Steve frowning and Tony giving him a sorrowful stare. He sighs and walks back to his and May’s room. She looks up from where she’s pulling on her boots and raises one eyebrow. “I take it you had another run in with Barton.”

Bucky flops down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “I get it, ya know? I understand why he hates me. I just wish... But it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter, because he can’t forgive me.” 

May turns and looks down at him. “I’ve known Barton a long time. I remember when he first joined Shield.” She smiles a little. “He really hasn’t changed much. He will come around, but if you told him why you killed Barney and his sister, he’ll need some time to get used to the idea that Barney is the reason his sister died, not the Winter Soldier.” She leans down and kisses him softly. “Now, stop lying about, feeling sorry for yourself and let’s go get some breakfast before we have to get ready for Steve and Tony’s wedding.”

Bucky wraps his metal arm around her waist and flips them, resting his forehead against her shoulder. “I...” He sighs and kisses her clavicle before he pushes off the bed. “Let’s go see if we can help Stevie make breakfast. I’m not much good at it, but I can butter toast.” 

May laughs and hops to her feet. “I do not cook. I will set the table or wash dishes, but I don’t cook.” 

Bucky smirks. “Good thing we live at Shield where they feed us.” 

“Good thing that,” she says, putting her hand in his metal one and leading him through the house to the kitchen. 

~~~~~

Clint sinks down next to Sam, eyes closing as he tries not to scream. He’s spent so many years blaming James Barnes for killing his little sister that this new information has skewed his whole universe. It wasn’t the Soldier’s fault. It wasn’t _Bucky’s_ fault. It was Barney’s all along. And now Clint can’t even kill his fucked-up brother himself. He can’t yell at him or hit him or anything. He can only try to accept that his brother was double crossing him and his entire family. 

Sam raises an eyebrow as he finishes tying his shoe. “What’s up, buttercup?”

Clint huffs and grabs a pillow, screaming into it, hard and long until his throat is raw. When Sam pulls the pillow away and leans over Clint, he’s not surprised to see tears in Clint’s eyes. “Babe?” 

Shaking his head, Clint rolls onto his side, placing his head in Sam’s lap. “Barney... That fucking... He used her as a shield. He protected himself at the cost of our sister. Even if it still cost him his life, he got her killed. Double dealing asshole!” 

Sam licks his lips and threads his fingers through Clint’s hair. “So... It wasn’t really even the Winter Soldier’s fault?” 

“No. Bucky was just trying to stop Barney, and that fucking prick of a brother of mine... He used her as a human shield. I wish I could bring him back just so I could kill him.” 

Continuing to stroke Clint’s hair, Sam glances up, spotting Steve in the doorway. He shakes his head and Steve nods, heading back down the hall. “Are you mad that Bucky told you?” 

Clint shivers and curls up more, rubbing his cheek against Sam’s thigh. “Yes. No. Yes.” He sighs and sniffles before shaking his head. “No. I needed to know. It was beginning to color how I treated him. It’s just so hard to work with him.”

“You know, no one expects you to just forgive and forget. I mean, it’s good that you know, but we don’t expect you to just become besties with him overnight now that you know.” Sam turns Clint’s head so Clint is looking up at him. Clint shifts until he’s on his back, able to look at Sam more comfortably. “Losing your sister was a traumatic event in your life. So was losing Barney. Clint, you never have to be friends with Bucky if you can’t. No one will blame you. But all of us would really like it if you stopped leaving a room or glaring at him when you are in the same place.” 

Clint sighs. “I can’t promise anything. I’m sorry. I love you, and I love our family, but I can’t be sure I won’t still try to blame him.” 

“On some level, you probably always will. Just like on some level, Tony will always be wary of him. That’s not to say Tony doesn’t trust him, but... Really, all of us need to be aware of him and what he is capable of if the wrong people come along. Watch the way everyone watches him sometimes. I think Steve is the only one who doesn’t watch him like he’s going to snap at any minute.” Sam strokes Clint’s cheek and grins. “Oh, and by the way, I love you too.” 

Sitting up, Clint flushes. “You caught that part, huh?” 

“Yeah. I’m observant that way.” Sam smiles and leans in, kissing Clint. “Come on. Let’s go help with breakfast.”

~~~~~

Steve sets the cinnamon rolls he’d made the night before on the table, looking over the spread he’d put together. “Okay everyone. Help yourself to whatever.” He sits down and takes a cinnamon roll for himself and one for Tony, watching as Bucky grabs the bowl of scrambled eggs. “You okay, Buck?” 

Bucky looks up and smiles. “I’m good. I promise, Stevie.”

Passing a plate of biscuits and the bowl of gravy, Tony glances over at Steve, surprised at the suspicion on his face. He leans in, whispering, “Steve? What’s going on?” 

“Just worried,” Steve says. He licks his lips and takes a couple of biscuits, smothering them in gravy. Louder, he says, “Look, I know that all of you think I’m just so happy to have Bucky back that I don’t understand he could still be a danger. I get it. I don’t like it, but I get it. I’m worried too.” He looks at Bucky, eyes shining. “I don’t know if I could do what needs to be done if he goes off the rails. But I won’t stop anyone who can and will do what needs to be done.” He looks down at his food. “I’ve heard enough of you tell the others the ways you would put him down and I haven’t stopped you from plotting his...” 

“Stevie,” Bucky says softly, reaching out and taking Steve’s hand. “They aren’t plotting my death. They are being proactive, just in case. No, I don’t feel particularly murderous, and I don’t think anyone but Natasha would be able to trigger me. I want to be the man you remember, I do. But I’m not that Bucky anymore. I’m dangerous. I know it and you know it. Everyone knows it.” 

“To be fair, I’m not sure you’re that much more dangerous than you were before,” Tony says, taking a bite of his cinnamon roll. “I mean, face it, you were a sniper in the U.S. Army. I know military. You were plenty dangerous before. The only thing more dangerous about you as the Winter Soldier was that you weren’t in control of what you did.” He shrugs. 

Steve smiles a little, shaking his head. “I don’t know whether to be pissed at you for insinuating he was more dangerous as a sniper or amused that you think that.” 

“He’s not wrong,” Clint says as he sits on Bucky’s other side when May gets up to go get more coffee for the table. “Face it, Steve, for all that whatever experiments they did on James made him stronger and more resilient, he’s been a killer since he was in the war.” He nudges Bucky’s arm and makes a face. “I’m sorry. For blaming you. For... For not bothering to find out why they were targeted. I don’t know if we’ll ever be friends, but I will stop making you feel like you shouldn’t be around our friends.” When he hears Steve still making protesting noises, Clint smiles at him. “How many people did you kill as a sniper, James?” 

“I don’t know. I didn’t keep count.”

“Exactly.” Clint looks at Steve, watching as Steve goes silent, eyebrows pulled together in thought. “It was government sanctioned, but it was still killing people. Yes, they were Nazis. Yes, they were the bad guys. Doesn’t change that.” 

Steve nods, chewing at his lower lip.

May tugs at Clint’s ear. “You’re in my seat, Hawkeye.” 

Clint looks up and smiles. “Whatever you say, Melinda.” He hops to his feet and moves back to his seat next to Sam. Sam reaches over and squeezes Clint’s hand, eyebrows shooting up when Clint looks his way. Clint smiles in return, focusing back on his breakfast. 

When breakfast is over, everyone heads back to their rooms to get ready for Steve and Tony’s wedding. Steve looks at Tony as Rhodey and Happy start pulling him down the hall and he smiles, blowing Tony a kiss. “See you in a couple hours, Tony.” 

“See you soon, soon to be hubby.” Tony flashes a quick grin back before he turns to head to his suite. 

Steve sighs a little, but lets Bucky pull him towards his suite. “Bucky, I’m gettin’ married.” 

“I know. It’s kind of incredible. Gettin’ married to Stark’s kid, no less.” Bucky shakes his head. “I’m happy for you. I kind of wish Howard were here to see this, just to watch his face turn green.” He laughs and pushes Steve into the bedroom. “Change your shirt, Stevie. You ain’t getting married in a stained white t-shirt. Not on my watch.” 

Steve laughs and tugs his shirt off, grabbing a clean t-shirt before he puts on his ugly Christmas sweater. He makes a face at it, then laughs when he glances over and sees Bucky tugging on a worse looking sweater. “Wow. These are hideous.”

Bucky looks down at his neon green and pink sweater and then back up, grinning. “Speak for yourself, punk. I make this look good.” He nods his head until Steve raises an eyebrow, then he cracks up. “Holy hell, I don’t know where they found a shirt this ugly.”

Steve looks down at his own brown, red, purple, and day glo orange concoction of a sweater and wrinkles his nose. “I didn’t bother to ask. Probably nowhere I’d shop, to be honest.” Steve gives a short laugh. “I think Natasha bought these, or Darcy did, but they were using Tony’s cards, so I’m guessing it was somewhere very expensive.”

With a shake of his head, Bucky steps forward, running a hand through Steve’s hair. “I cannot believe my tiny little friend who I thought wouldn’t make it through that last winter is standing here, about to be married. To a man.” Bucky wrinkles his nose. “I have a question.” 

“Yes, I was gay back then. No, I never thought of you like that. Never thought of any of the Commandoes that way. There was a guy, when we were in Italy.” Steve smiles a little, thinking of Francesco and the family Francesco ended up with. Then he thinks about his own family and smiles a little wider. “Any other questions?” 

“I didn’t actually ask my question, and mine wasn’t any of those.” Bucky laughs, shaking his head. “My question was, are you two going on a honeymoon and should I be the one to step in for Captain America if you do? Or would you rather Sam take up the shield?” 

“I... I don’t know, honestly. Tony and I haven’t talked about a honeymoon. You should definitely take up the shield if I can’t. Ever and for any reason,” Steve says. “In fact, I want your promise that you will take the shield if I can’t.”

“Stevie, I can’t promise that. I can’t,” Bucky says again when Steve opens his mouth to argue. “I will, for your honeymoon, if you insist. But I don’t want to be Captain America. I’m not Captain America material. Don’t try to tell me I am, or that I should be. Besides, I want to help May and her team.”

Steve sighs, nodding, though his frown speaks volumes. “You’d be a good Captain America.” 

“Nobody is a better Cap than you, Stevie. No one ever will be. But I do think someday, Sam will be a good stand in for Captain America. I will back him up if he ever needs it, just like I’ve always backed you up when I was me.” 

“Maybe you’re right. I’ll talk to Sam about it.” Steve captures Bucky’s face between his palms and smiles. “I love you, James. You’re my best friend and my brother and I cannot express how good it is to have you back in my life.” 

“I love you too, Stevie. If you kiss me though, you’re getting married with a black eye.” Bucky smiles, then tries to duck when Steve leans in. He lets Steve plant a kiss on his forehead and he rolls his eyes. “Dork. Come on, let’s go check on your best man.” 

~~~~~

Tony groans as he tries to fix his hair. “Rhodey-Bear, I look horrible. How am I supposed to marry Steve when I look horrible?” He tugs at the teddy bear attached to the front of his sweater and scowls at his reflection.

“You look fine, Tony,” Rhodey says, rolling his eyes a little. He glances over at Bruce and smiles. “Bruce, you look adorable in your sweater.”

Bruce flushes and ducks his head. “Jim,” he says softly, licking his lips. 

“Sorry, honey.” Rhodey moves over to Bruce and kisses him. “You do look good.” 

Bruce smiles and pulls away a little. “Thank you. I actually do like your sweater. It’s not horrible.”

“Well, thank you. I guess Pepper, Natasha, and Darcy decided to be nice to me.” 

Tony grins. “You two are so cute! I love that my Brucie Bear and my Rhodey Bear are together. You two will make each other very happy.”

“We already do,” Bruce says, squeezing Rhodey’s hand. “And Steve makes you happy?” 

“You know he does, Bruce,” Tony says, smiling, eyes going slightly unfocused as he thinks about Steve. “I didn’t think anyone would ever love me as much as he loves me, and I sure as hell never thought I’d be able to love anyone as much as I love him.”

“That’s... ridiculously sappy,” Rhodey says, chuckling a little. “I like hearing you sappy. And, when are you going to make me an uncle?” 

“How about never?” Tony shakes his head. “I’m not sure I’d even be a good dad.” 

“You’d be a terrific dad and you know it. Mostly because you had the perfect example of what not to do in Howard,” Bruce adds. “But, you and Steve don’t ever have to have kids if you don’t want to. Though, I’m pretty sure the entire team would love to be aunts and uncles. It is your right to not be a dad though and Jim will not pressure you into it, will you, Jim?” 

Rhodey wrinkles his nose. “I won’t pressure you. Just know that I think you’d be an amazing dad, with or without Steve.”

“There is no without Steve,” Tony replies, “not anymore. God, Rhodey, I love him so much. I’d give everything up if he asked me to. I’d give up Iron Man for him.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Rhodey can only stare. “You... Really?” 

“Yes, really. Thing is, he’d never ask it of me, but I would. Probably because he wouldn’t ask it of me.” Tony shakes his head. “I never really understood how people could say they’d give up everything for the person they love, but now I get it. He is everything.”

Rhodey hugs Tony, kissing his temple. “I’m glad that you finally found your one true love.” 

“So am I,” Tony replies, hugging Rhodey back. “Now, come on. Help me fix my hair so I can marry Steve.”

Rhodey laughs and shakes his head as he moves to fix Tony’s hair. “This hair is a mop. I’d say you should shave it off, but you’d look ridiculous bald.” 

“Fuck you,” Tony says with a laugh. “I would look fabulous, but what would Steve hold onto when I’m fucking him?” 

“TMI, Tony, TMI,” Bruce says, reaching out and smacking Tony’s shoulder.

Tony laughs and turns, hugging Bruce. “Sorry, Brucie Bear. I forgot for a minute it wasn’t just me and Rhodey here.”

Bruce shakes his head and moves to open the door when someone knocks.

“It’s time,” Pepper says as she enters the room. She smiles at Tony and moves forward, pushing Rhodey aside as she fixes his hair properly. “Mr. Stark, will that be all?” she asks, stepping back. 

He beams at her. “That will be all, Ms. Potts.” He hugs her suddenly, kissing her cheek. “Thank you, Pep. You’ve always been there for me.” 

“Well, someone has to watch out for you since Rhodey is off galivanting across the world.” She pulls back, blinking rapidly. “I can’t believe you’re getting married. To Steve!”

“I know, right? Pep, he’s it. He’s everything.” 

She smiles, leaning in to kiss Tony’s cheek. “I’m so glad you have him. I do have to ask though...” 

“What?” 

“Did the serum enhance everything?” she asks with a laugh. “There’s a pool going between the ladies.” 

Tony laughs. “I don’t know. I didn’t know him before the serum, so I can’t say exactly.” 

“Fine. I guess I’ll ask Bucky.” Pepper grins. “But he is... impressive?” 

“I can’t believe I’m actually answering this, but... yes. Very impressive. In more ways than one. His stamina is... off the charts.” Tony wiggles his eyebrows. “Four times in a row, he can go.” 

“Wow.” Pepper fans herself, blushing. “How do you keep up?” 

“Very carefully.” Tony grins and looks behind him at Rhodey and Bruce, both of whom are wrinkling their noses. “And this is too much for my boys. Go on out. Let Happy know I’m just about ready for him.” 

“Everyone is ready,” Pepper says. “We’ll see you out there,” she adds before turning and heading towards the elevators to get to the common room. 

Tony looks over at Rhodey and Bruce and smiles. “I guess this is it. I’m getting married.” He licks his lips, taking a deep breath. “Oh God, I can’t marry Steve. He’s too good for me! Guys, you have to help me get out of here. I’ll call the armor, you guys go distract the rest of the team!” Tony starts for the windows, only to have Rhodey grab him around the waist and start laughing. “Rhodey! You’re my best friend, you have to let me run!” 

“If you run, you will break Steve’s heart. And I don’t think any of us would stop Barnes from going full Winter Soldier on you if that happened,” Bruce says, pulling Tony back. “I don’t think even Pepper would put Bucky down for that.” 

Tony frowns at Bruce. “I don’t like you anymore. Rhodey-bear! Platypus!” 

“I’m sorry, Tony, but no. For some reason, Steve loves you. Steve wants to marry you. And if you let him down, you’re making bald eagles cry! There will be no more apple pie for anyone ever. They will cancel Independence Day.” Rhodey grins, trying not to laugh. “Ah, Natasha, stop Tony from running.” Rhodey turns Tony over to Natasha and takes Bruce’s hand, leading him out. “I’ll meet you out there, Tony!” 

Natasha raises an eyebrow when Tony takes a step towards the window. “You won’t have to worry about Bucky if you run away from this, Stark,” she says as she crosses the room. She moves in front of Tony and reaches up, fluffing his hair. 

“Tash, please,” he whines, knowing she’s as likely to kill him for shortening her name as anything. 

“Tony, stop. Steve loves you. He’s right to love you. I was too quick to judge back when I was Natalie. I took what I saw on the surface and didn’t bother to look any deeper and I was wrong. You are an amazing man and you’re going to be an amazing husband and you know what? Steve’s the lucky one here. He gets to have you for his husband, even if maybe he doesn’t deserve you.” 

“Are you insane? He’s Captain America!” 

“And? That’s his title, his superhero identity. Steve Rogers is the man you’re marrying, and he’s not nearly as perfect as Captain America is made out to be. I’m not saying he’s not a good man, I’m just saying he’s not perfect.” Natasha picks invisible lint off Tony’s sweater and smiles at him. “You’re a good match you and Steve, to be honest. No, maybe he’s not perfect, but he is perfect for you, isn’t he?” 

Tony sighs and hangs his head a little. “I love him so much and I don’t want to tarnish him with my reputation.” 

“Do you think he gives two shits about your reputation? Tony, Steve loves you. Steve loves everything about you. All your flaws, all your imperfections, all the ways you’re perfect. He loves you and he will always love you.” Natasha cups his face in her hands and kisses him lightly. “He loves you and you love him, and you’re going to get married to him today, in front of our entire family, and then we’re going to have the best Christmas any of us have ever had.” 

Tony takes a deep breath and smiles at her. “Thank you,” he says, pulling her in for a hug. “I needed that.” 

“I’m happy to help. Now, lets get out there before Steve thinks you’re a runaway groom.” She grins. “Think of the bald eagles and apple pie, Tony!” 

Tony laughs and shakes his head. “You know, Steve tastes like apple pie,” he says, hooking her hand through the crook of his elbow.

“Don’t even start. I’d hate to make you limp to the altar to marry your man,” she replies, chuckling as they make their way to the ballroom where everyone is waiting on them. 

“Which way did you go in the pool regarding Steve and the serum?” 

“I’m thinking it couldn’t enhance what was already impressive.” Natasha smirks a little. “I’ve seen the pictures of him before the serum. He walked a little bowlegged, it seemed to me.” 

Tony laughs, making all their friends-- their family turn to look at him as they entered the room. Happy moves up next to them, nodding to Natasha. “Miss Romanoff?” 

“Take over for me, Happy.” She pats Tony’s cheek, then leans up and kisses Happy’s cheek. “Get this man to his groom.” She makes her way through the group to Darcy’s side, slipping an arm around Darcy’s waist.

Tony smiles at Happy. “He’ll take care of me, Hap.” 

“He better or he’ll answer to me,” Happy says. 

“You’re the best security man I’ve ever had. You’re the only person who’s not an Avenger I trust to have my back.” Tony bumps his elbow against Happy’s side. “Thanks for always having my back,” he adds.

Happy sniffles and Tony fights back a laugh, then he’s nearly choking when he looks over and sees Steve and Bucky coming from the other set of doors. “Wow. I never thought I would not find him attractive.” As they get closer to the altar, Tony raises an eyebrow. “Steve, that is the ugliest sweater I’ve ever seen, and Bucky’s is almost as bad.” 

Steve laughs, holding his hand out to Tony as they get to Coulson. “I like your teddy bear,” Steve says, tugging at it lightly.

Tony laughs a little. “At least mine is recognizable, unlike whatever horror it is you’ve got on.” 

Coulson clears his throat. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together, to join these two men in holy matrimony. Well, as holy as a union between Tony Stark and a man who is pushing a hundred can be.” After everyone stops laughing, Coulson smiles. “Who gives these men to each other?”

“We all do,” Happy says, glancing over at Bucky cautiously.

Bucky chuckles. “Finally, Stevie is someone else’s problem!” he announces as he turns to stand next to Sam. Happy laughs as well as moves to Rhodey’s other side. 

The ceremony continues, everyone throwing jibes every now and then until Coulson gets to the part about speaking now or forever holding your peace. Bucky throws a look towards the audience that has more than a couple of people going for their weapons. “If anyone of you makes so much as a peep and makes me take Stevie back, there will be hell to pay.”

“Thanks, Bucky. Love you too.” Steve laughs along with everyone else and he turns back to Tony. 

Tony shakes his head, laughing. “Why am I doing this again?” 

“Because you love him, boss,” Happy says.

“Oh yeah. I almost forgot,” Tony says, smirking at Steve. 

“I’m never letting you forget,” Steve says. He glances at Coulson, who is waiting patiently, and he nods. 

Coulson rolls his eyes. “Tony, Steve, do you have rings?” 

“I...” Steve’s smile falters. 

Tony pulls a box out of his pocket. “So... I didn’t want to go the traditional route of getting us regular rings, so... I kind of made us rings.” He opens the box, revealing a pair of rings, one gold and red, the other silver, red, and blue. “Mine for you is made of pieces of one of the suits. The one I made for you to give to me is vibranium, dyed to match your shield. I thought it fitting for each of us to carry that part of each other with us.” 

“Seriously, sap is getting out of hand,” Rhodey says, unable to stop smiling. 

Bucky nods. “It’s getting deep in here.” 

“Shut up,” Steve says, cheeks flushed. He closes his eyes, then opens then before blinking several times. “I love them.”

Tony beams and looks at Coulson. “Sorry.” 

“No, it’s fine. Actually, it’s time for your vows, so... Tony?” 

Tony swallows hard. “Why did we want to write our own vows?” 

“Because you thought it would be more special that way,” Steve says. “I can go first, if you want.” 

“And have you make me look bad? No.”

Steve snorts and shakes his head. “Go for it then.” 

“Crap. Okay. So... I don’t do feelings, so this wasn’t easy for me. You know I love you. So, I will promise you right now, that I will happily spend the rest of my life making sure that you are happy, no matter what that takes. All I want is to make you happy.” 

“You do make me happy,” Steve says, cupping Tony’s face in his hands. “My turn?” At Tony’s nod, Steve lets out a sigh. “I love you, Tony Stark. You are my everything. You’ve made my life in this century so much better. You’ve given me a family, my friends, a home.” He blinks a few times and smiles, trying not to let the tears loose. “Without you by my side, I would be a wreck, and I can never thank you for all you’ve done for me. For all you’ve given me. All I can do is try to give you back half as much love and concern and taking care of you. I love you, and I intend to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I do.” 

Tony sighs heavily and shakes his head, sniffling a little as he hears Happy behind him sobbing. “Good job, Capsicle. You broke Happy.” 

Steve chuckles and leans in, pressing his forehead to Tony’s. “Shush. Don’t step on my moment.” 

Leaning up, Tony presses a kiss to Steve’s lips. “Seriously, you’re so sappy. I love it.” 

“No kissing until we get to that part,” Coulson says, pushing the two of them apart. “Now. Tony, do you take Steve to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do,” Tony says, beaming at Steve.

“And Steve, do you take Tony--” 

“I do. Absolutely, one hundred percent I do.”

“Overkill,” Bucky coughs, chuckling when Steve turns to glare at him. “Sorry. Go on, Coulson.” 

Coulson rolls his eyes. “Should’ve let Happy officiate,” he mutters before continuing. “Please exchange your rings now.” He watches as they slip the rings Tony had made on each other’s fingers. “I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband,” he adds, even though they’ve already started kissing. He shakes his head, laughing as the entire group starts laughing and tossing flower petals over them.

A little while later, they’re all moving into the main living room and Steve sinks into one of the recliners, pulling Tony onto his lap. “Someone else gets to pass the presents, because I’m not up to letting go of my husband just yet.” 

“Oh wow, that’s gonna get tiresome,” Bucky says, rolling his eyes as he sinks onto one of the couches. He smiles at Melinda when she sits beside him. “Are you both gonna go around announcing you’re husbands as often as possible?” 

“Oh yeah,” Steve says, nuzzling Tony’s neck. 

Tony chuckles. “Pretty much. Not sure when we’re going to be allowed to go public, but as soon as we are, I’m all about announcing to the world, time and time again that Steve is my husband and I’m his.”

“Ugh. I’m gonna hurl. Someone get me a bucket. Please, as soon as possible.” Bucky mimics gagging. “You two are so gross.” 

Steve laughs, kissing Tony’s neck. “Okay, honey, enough making the kids sick to their stomachs.”

Tony beams at him. “I like that.” 

“What?” 

“You using a nickname with me.” Tony leans up and kisses Steve. “Love you.” 

“I love you too,” Steve murmurs. He pulls back and focuses on the rest of the group. “Come on, open your presents and stop watching us.” 

Everyone laughs and Clint starts handing out gifts, Bucky moving to help, but making sure that Clint doesn’t mind. Clint nods at him and they work together to make sure everyone gets their pile of presents. After they all get their presents, they start opening them up, everyone exclaiming over their presents. 

Hours later, after another family dinner, Tony stands on the balcony, holding a glass of booze free eggnog, listening to the group as they sing Christmas Carols and joke with each other about their presents. He looks up at the sky, smiling softly when he hears footsteps behind him. 

“The group is missing you,” Steve says as he wraps his arms around Tony’s waist and rests his chin on Tony’s shoulder. “What are you up to?” 

“Just... Just thinking on the last little while. It’s so crazy that we’re married and we have Bucky back. And there are so many people in our family.” Tony shakes his head, then rests his temple against Steve’s cheek. “Thinking about how much I love you, and how I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.” 

Steve kisses his cheek. “Thank you,” he says, nuzzling Tony’s ear. 

“For?” 

“Loving me? Giving me Bucky back? Going out of your way to make our family feel like a family? I don’t know. Everything.” 

Tony chuckles and places his free hand over Steve’s on his stomach. “I’d give you the world if I thought you would take it. Since I know you won’t, I’ll just keep giving you as much as I can.” 

Steve smiles and they turn as one, Steve leaning against the balcony as they watch their friends laugh and sing. “We’re pretty lucky,” Steve says. “We’ve got all of them, and most important, we have each other.”

“Forever.” 

Steve nods, giving Tony a little squeeze. “Merry Christmas, Tony.” 

“Merry Christmas, hubby.”


End file.
